I Do
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jack, Harry, Sakura and Kura set off to help two of their professors. How? And with what? Well, read and find out. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


I Do

**Kura: You all saw the trailor, here is the real fic. Oh, and meet my little horseshoe-rabbit, Yuki! *holds up a tiny white rabbit* Isn't she cute?! She's magic! Look! *releases Yuki.***

**Yuki: *hops around leaving frost trails behind her* **

**Sakura: *rolls her eyes and chuckles* We hope you enjoy it. **

**Kura: Also, the song I sing in this is called I could fall in love by Selena. **

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled. A girl with black and magenta colored hair ran over to the red and gold colored table. The sorting had finally finished. Harry Potter had gotten into Gryffindor. He couldn't wait to start the school year...

"Hi, I'm Kura. Sakura "Kura" Yami, but I go by Kura." The girl who was sorted at the end said.

"Why were you sorted last?" Harry asked, "And I'm Harry."

"I was late..." Both continued to chat throughout dinner.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost." A pale, white haired, blue eyed boy said. A girl with black and magenta hair smiled.

"Yami no Sakura, call me Sakura." She said, shaking his hand, "Man, you're hands are cold!"

Jack laughed and the two continued to talk throughout dinner.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER!

Harry and Kura smiled as they waved to Jack and Sakura. The foursome had become friends during their first year. Everyone knew Sakura and Kura were a thing, and were wondering if Harry and Jack would become one too, they already had fangirls...

"Sixth year, can you feel the magic in the air?!" Kura practically sang. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's like that every year, can you feel the evil in the air?" He retorted.

"Yes."

"Really?"

Kura nodded, "Yes, it's coming from your butt. P.U.!"

Harry swiped at her, but Kura laughed and ducked, running away from the other.

* * *

Sakura stared at Jack with a smirk.

Jack noticed and stared back, "Yes..."

"When are ya gonna ask him? I asked Kura out in our third year remember?"

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, "I remember..."

The duo continued to walk inside. After the sorting, they decided to go outside and share what they did over the summer. They walked down the corridors and Kura slowed down as she saw a blur run past.

"Hikari?" Sakura called, using her nickname for Kura.

"I'll be back... go on, I'll catch up." She ran the other way and the others shrugged and continued on their way.

* * *

Kura slowed down and followed the blur. It was Professor Bunnymund!

'What's he doing?' She wondered. She followed him and hid in the shadows. She quickly moved when he turned around. Bunnymund shrugged and continued on his way.

Kura snuck after him and when he entered his room, she pressed her ear onto the door, which was closed and locked.

"...no, no, no, how about... Hey Toothie, how about we go and have some dinner, just the two of us? No, she'll think I'll mean as only friends..."

Kura's eyes widened, 'Bunnymund and Toothiana?!'

"Maybe... Toothiana, your eyes rival the rarest of amethysts, no too corny..."

Kura giggled silently and looked down. A small brown, slowly going white, rabbit was at her heels, "Hey Yuki..." She grabbed the baby snowshoe rabbit, since it was getting colder, Yuki's fur was turning white. 'I GOT IT!' She knocked on the door and giggled when a surprised yell came from the other side.

Bunnymyund opened the door and stared at her, "Kura? What are ya doing here?"

"Yuki's not eating..." Kura said, eyes filling with tears, lips quivering, pretending she was about to break down.

"And you came to me... why?"

"You're a rabbit?" Kura replied.

Bunnymund sighed and motioned her inside. Kura handed Yuki over. Bunnymund took a hold of her and left, "I'll see what I can do."

Kura smiled as he left, "Thanks!" When he closed the door to his bedroom, Kura stood up and scoped the area. She saw a crumpled up piece of paper and snatched it. She opened it and gasped, 'This is...'

Bunnymund returned.

"She seems fine. Maybe it's just the food."

"Thanks Professor Kangaroo! Uh, I mean Bunnymund!" Kura giggled as Bunnymund glared at the nickname Jack had given him their first year. Kura sighed once she was far enough away. She had to tell the others about this!

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. He tugged at his green and silver tie, which was undone. Next to him sat Sakura. And right across from them Harry and Kura sat.

Kura slammed her fists on the table, making their drinks shake for a moment, "I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" She snapped. Her blue eyes glowing. Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hikari, Kura, are you sure about this? I mean Professor Bunnymund and Professor Toothiana? Together? Kinda hard to believe, but at the same time, completely possible." Sakura replied.

Harry turned on Kura as well, "What proof do you have of them possible being together?" Now it was time for Kura to smirk.

"This!" She held up a crumpled piece of parchment. Sakura took it from her and muttered a spell. She read the small note and her eyes widened. She turned to the others and grinned, "lady and gents, time for us to play Cupid!" Kura pumped a fist in the air and gave a silent cheer.

Jack and Harry looked at each other and shrugged, "When do we begin?"

Later that night, the foursome smiled. It was Christmas. Time to start operation: SweetTooth.

"I see Tooth, copy." Harry said into a walkie-talkie. How they managed to get them to work was unknown.

"And I see the Kangaroo, over." Jack said.

Kura and Sakura nodded.

"Jack, you and Kura go outside and wait by the hill by the lake."

Jack and Kura saluted and ran off.

"Harry," Sakura turned to Harry, "it's time."

Harry smiled and the duo ran inside screaming at the same time.

"THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!"

"I SAW BLOOD!"

"I THINK JACK WAS HURT!"

"KURA WASN'T MOVING!"

"I THINK THEY'RE DEAD!"

Toothiana and Bunnymund hurried over to the duo.

"Calm down, where did this happen?" Toothiana soothed.

"O-outside b-by the hill... closest... to the...lake..." Harry panted.

Toothiana and Bunnymund ran outside to the hill and saw...

a picnic?

What the hell...

"NOW!" Kura whispered. Jack waved his staff and tiny snowflakes began to fall. Kura added her own little twist by adding sakura flowers into the mix.

"This is..." Bunnymund began.

"Beautiful..." Toothiana whispered.

Jack turned to Kura and gave her a hand signal. Kura pointed her wand to her throat and began to sing.

_"I could lose my heart tonight_  
_If you don't turn and walk away_  
_'Cause the way I feel I might_  
_Lose control and let you stay_  
_'Cause I could take you in my arms_  
_And never let go_

_I could fall in love with you, (baby)_  
_I could fall in love with you, (baby)..."_

Toothiana and Bunnymund looked around, but saw no one.

_"I can only wonder how..._  
_Touching you would make me feel_  
_But if I take that chance right now_  
_Tomorrow will you want me still_  
_So I should keep this to myself_  
_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you, (baby)_  
_I could fall in love with you, (baby)" _

Toothiana sat down and stared at the falling blossoms and snow. Bunnymund stared at her. She looked beautiful in this odd snow/sakura fall.

_"And I know it's not right_  
_And I guess I should try_  
_To do what I should do_  
_But I could fall in love, (mb)_  
_fall in love with you, (baby)_  
_I could fall in love with you, (baby)_

_Siempre estoy so'ando en ti_  
_besando mis labios,_  
_acariciando mi piel,_  
_abrazandome con ansias_  
_imaginando que me amas_  
_como yo podria amarte._

_So I should keep this to myself_  
_And never let you know!"_

Toothiana blinked when a note fell on her lap. She opened it slowly...

**_"Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you so much, can I marry you?"- Bunnymund._**

"Bunny... I don't know what to say..."

Bunnymund looked at the note and turned away, feeling embarrased.

_"I could fall in love, (I could fall in love, _  
_I could fall inlove, (fall in love)_  
_with you!, (baby)... (mb)..._

_I could fall in love, fall in love with you! (baby)..._  
_I could fall in love, fall in love with you!, (baby)..."_

"I, uh... I..." Bunnymund stuttered. Toothiana stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura, Harry, Kura and Jack cheered when they heard Toothiana whisper:

"...yes..."

**Kura: YES! SHE SAID YES! IMMA DO THE WEDDING FOR YOU GUYS LATER! **

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
